A New Start
by writing24
Summary: Tony and Michelle straight after day 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys – just wanted to let you know I haven't stopped writing the other story, I have just been away. This idea came to me on the plane so I decided to give it a go. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**

**I don't own 24 etc...**

**This is not for kids. Sexual content and bad language!**

Michelle heard her phone beep with a text. She looked at her watch, it was 3am. She hadn't slept yet, in fact she had never been more wide awake. Since leaving work just after 8am the morning before she had been in a complete and utter daze. She hadn't phoned anyone or done anything. After taking her brother home she had simply sat inside her apartment with the lights dim staring...thinking, that had been one of the worst days of her life and she had no idea how to digest it.

She flipped open her phone and was very shocked to see a message from Tony, "Any chance you are awake?"

She couldn't believe it. This was the first text message he had ever sent her that was not work-related and it was hard to imagine that at 3am his was still wide awake himself and had even thought to send her a message. She decided to call him back.

He answered on the first ring. His voice sounded like she had never heard before. Drunk, emotional, and husky. "Michelle?"

He was clearly drunk. She could tell by the way he slurred just saying her name. "Hi Tony, are you..."

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry I shouldn't have...I'll go. I am sorry, so sorry." With that he hung up on her. She stared at her phone is disbelief that he had just done that.

She called him back. "Don't hang up on me!"

"I'm sorry."

There was a silence and Michelle was sure that she could hear Tony sniffling, almost like he might be crying. She spoke with a very smoothing and gentle tone. "Tony where are you?"

"I'm at the pub. I am sorry I called you Michelle...I just didn't know who else..."

"I'm glad you did Tony."

"You are?"

"Of course...which pub are you in?" Michelle was extremely concerned about him. She had never heard him like this before. Not only was he very drunk to the point each word was drawn out and slurred, he sounded so miserable it made her eyes tear up.

"Mike's on St James but I am probably going to head home soon."

"Who are you there with Tony and how did you get there?"

His voice became defensive straight away. "Nobody. Look I just drove down for a beer. It's just around the corner... someone said it's good. I didn't mean to call you..."

"Why did You Tony?"

"I didn't know what else to do, I've never felt like this before...and because you kissed me today."

He had completely dumfounded her with his complete honesty. No games, no beating around the bush, he had just said exactly what he felt and it made Michelle fall even more in love with him, if that was possible. She had to clear throat, her own voice had become so shaky it was full of emotion. "You stay right there, I am coming to get you."

"NO, NO Michelle, you don't have to. I have my car, I'm ok, I shouldn't have called..."

She raised her voice at him and cut him off. "You, Tony Almeida are not getting into your car. Promise me that."

He sounded surprised at her tone with him. "I won't. I'm alright though, I'll get cab."

Her voice stayed raised at him and she was so assertive. "Almeida, I mean it. You are drunk. You are not driving. You are not calling a cab...you will damn well stay right where you are until I get there. Promise me."

"I promise you."

Michelle felt a little bad at how defeated and miserable his voice had sounded but at this point she was a hell of a lot more worried about his safety than anything. As she had been talking to him she had been slipping her clothes on and was already out the door by the time they hung up.

As she entered the pub it wasn't hard to find Tony. It was basically empty and he was sitting by himself in the back corner with scotch. His back was to her. She felt a bundle of nerves as she approached him. A little at seeing him outside of work after what had just happened between them but mostly at the state she was sure to find him in and her nervousness at being able to make sure she could do something to help. As she reached him, as not to give him a fright, she gently ran her hand across the top of the back of his shoulder.

Tony turned his head at her touch. It felt like he turned so quickly that the whole room began to spin. His heart fluttered as soon as he saw Michelle. He looked at the expression on her face, which was full of distress and he felt even more terrible than he already did. He couldn't believe he had sent her that text. He had weak moment – he had been fighting it since she had walked out of his office at 8am that morning. He stood up to greet her. He wanted to hug her but didn't know if he should or not, he didn't want to shake her hand, he didn't know what to do so they ended up standing inches apart awkwardly. "Michelle..."

Michelle tried not to shake her head at the sight of him, she didn't want him to see her reaction to how he looked. She was so even more concerned now than she had been on the phone. She looked into his eyes. They were blood shot and watery, he had clearly been crying and rubbing them. His cheeks were red from where he had obviously been rubbing and scratching at them. She couldn't help it, her instincts took over. She ran her hand across the hair on his forehead and then down his cheek. "Tony, what are you doing here on your own?"

As soon as she touched him it was like it opened the flood gates for him. He was usually quite reserved but right now he was completely wasted at even at the thought of having Michelle with him like this was blowing his mind. He wished he wasn't so drunk, he didn't feel like he had any control over his emotions what-so-ever at the moment. He took her by the hand and pulled her down on the bench next to him. "I didn't want to be around anyone," there was a pause as he looked at her, "except for you." Then he gave her a wink. Once she was sat down next to him he looked over his shoulder at the bar tender and ordered them both another round. He turned back to Michelle. "I can't believe you came."

"Of course I came Tony. I'm worried about you..."

"Why?"

"I hate the idea of you being here all alone so upset..."

"I'm not upset!"

Michelle wasn't surprised he was trying to act as though he was fine now. "Ok...but you did say on the phone you had never felt this way and I know it's not like you to go on a drinking spree by yourself like this."

He dropped his head, like a little school boy who had been caught out. She reached and placed her hand on his arm, very aware of his eyes following her every move. "It's ok Tony. I'm sad. I was awake, I haven't known what the hell to do with myself...it is ok to be upset you know."

His eyes were still on her hand rested on his arm. He could feel his heart racing just at that simple touch. He didn't think he had wanted anything more in his life than he how much he wanted to kiss her right now. "You were awake and home alone by yourself too? Why didn't you call me?"

"You said you would see me tomorrow...not that we are working tomorrow but I didn't think you would want me to..."

He didn't even want her to finish that sentence. He pulled his arm out and put it around her. "That's not what I wanted to say this morning Michelle."

He was still slurring his words and as another scotch landed in front of him he took a huge swig from it. She turned her body in so she was facing him more, their bodies were touching now and his arm still remained around her. She could feel him grip onto her shoulder. "Almeida, I'm really worried about you. I've never seen you like this before."

"I'm fine Michelle. Totally fine." He took his other hand and placed it on her leg, making her jump a little. He chuckled, "you ok? This ok?"

She nervously laughed and then nodded her head. Of course it was fine, this was a moment she had dreamed of since the day she had met him. She was so nervous though she didn't even know how to respond. Fortunately he could see that and her laugh was answer enough for him. He brushed a strand of hair from her face behind her ear. "Did I just make you blush?"

She nodded her head again. "Yeah, I guess."

He could see a look of worry spread across her face. "What's wrong?"

She looked at his hand on her leg and then into his red eyes. "Nothing's wrong, it's just you have never been like this with me before and I'm worried it is just because you have had a drink and..."

He leaned in so their faces were only inches apart. "Come on, give me a little more credit than that. Until you kissed me I didn't think I'd ever seriously have a chance in hell with you." Then a look of panicked washed across his face. "You didn't just kiss me last night because you were so upset did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you kissed me. Was that because you wanted to kiss me or because I happened to be the one there?"

She looked shocked and her voice was full of hurt. "Tony, how could you say that? I totally broke down in front of you. I've never done that with anyone before. I could never have done that with just anybody."

He smiled.

She put her hand over his. "Come on, let me take you home."

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to go back there right now, that's why I came here."

"Why not? You can't stay in the pub drinking all night Tony."

He looked hurt. "Because at the moment all I do is sit there alone and think and I can't handle any more of that. Now, I am finally feeling happy for a minute...just a fucking minute and you want to dump me back at my place just because you are worried about how trashed I am."

She raised her voice a little back at him. "I'm not going to just dump you off Tony. What kind of person do you think I am? I just want you out of this place. I want you to feel safe and comfortable."

He studied her. "You're going to come back to my place?"

She wished he hadn't said it like that because now she had no idea how to respond.

Her pause was enough to set him off again. "See, you don't want to come home with me, I'm fine, and I was doing fine..."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "You don't get it at all. You are not fine. I am worried about you. Why can't you let me just be worried about you. I'm taking you home." She didn't give him a chance to respond, she just pulled tightly on his hand until he was forced to follow her. She led him out to her car. He was stumbling a bit but she managed to help him get into his seat. He hadn't said a word. She figured, probably in still in shock for the way she had yelled at him.

As she drove she looked over at him. He looked completely miserable. "What are you thinking Tony?"

"How much I have fucked everything up!"

She reached her hand over to his leg and placed it just above his knee. "You haven't fucked anything up."

He pushed her hand away off his leg which surprised the hell out of her and made her burst into tears immediately. "Don't do that Michelle, don't make me think I have a chance with you, that you will let me come near you..." He stopped when he saw that she was crying. He couldn't believe he had just done that to her. "Please don't cry..."

"I don't get you, one minute you have your hands on me, and around me then as soon as I touch you, you push me away. What the hell do you want from me?"

He had watery eyes, he couldn't get his head around his own actions. "I don't want you thinking I had just been cracking onto to you because I am drunk...you said that yourself earlier. When you just put your hand on me now, I freaked you were doing it because I've been acting like a fucking idiot at the moment. I can't handle the thought of being allowed to be close to you, if that's not what you want."

"How do you even know what I want? You are just assuming my actions!"

"Did you just put your hand on my leg to try and make me feel better or because you actually wanted to put your hand on my leg?"

Tears were still streaming down her face. She got her words out through stifled cries. "I did it because I wanted to touch you...feel close to you."

Tony felt like the biggest prick on the planet. "I am so sorry." He took her hand in his. "Sorry Michelle. I can't believe I just made you cry..."

"I'll be fine." She kept looking straight ahead.

"Pull over Michelle, for a minute please..."

She shook her head, "No, it's alright, we are almost there."

He kept a hold of her hand and traced it with her thumb. "I can't believe I did that. I mean, fuck...I've spent the last year wishing like hell you would do something like that and then when you finally do, I screw it up royally." Tony spent the rest of the way cursing himself for his behaviour. At the moment he felt so all over the place he was having trouble controlling his emotions. He was so scared he was confusing Michelle coming and checking on him, for her being 'a nice person' rather than that there really was something so special between them. She had come to mean more to him over the last year than anyone else in the world. There was nothing else he wanted more in the world than Michelle Dessler.

When they got to Tony's apartment, Michelle made sure Tony made it up the stairs and inside safely. She had no idea what to do. She looked around and could see a pile of Tony's things on the floor. She panicked. "What's happened? Oh My God Tony, have you been robbed?" She started looking around frantically.

He took a step in front of her shaking his head. "No, that was me."

She stood next to him. "What do you mean?"

He faced her, he didn't mean to yell but he couldn't help it. He knew coming back here was going to set him off. The slightest thing was going to set him off at the moment. "I picked it all up and threw it OK! I was pissed off and I just did it."

She walked over to the pile of everything on the floor and started picking it all up. "That's ok, that happens."

Tony raced over to her, trying to pick everything up as well. "You don't have to do this Michelle. This was me! This is my mess, you can't keep cleaning up my mess..."

"I've never cleaned up your mess before Tony and it is no problem. It will take us 2 minutes if we do it together."

He was shaking his head. His voice getting more and more worked up as he spoke. "Are you kidding me? The shit I put you through at work yesterday, then just picking up my sorry ass from the bar and now this? When the hell do I get to look after you?"

She yelled back at him. "You always look after me, you are my rock."

He turned and muttered under his breath very sarcastically, "Yeah sure."

Michelle heard it but didn't know how to respond. She knew he was drunk, extremely lost and emotional and she didn't want to tip him over the edge even more. She watched as he staggered from one side of the room to the other. He looked at her and she could see he had gone pale. Suddenly he cupped his mouth, "I'm going be sick..." he made a mad rush for the bathroom.

Michelle didn't know what to do other than follow him. He only just made it to the toilet when he started vomiting violently. In between whilst he tried to catch his breath, he screamed. "Get out! You can't see me like this. Fuck! Are you fucking kidding me?" He was so mortified he had no idea what to do.

She completely ignored him and simply ran her hand soothingly across his back as he turned for the bowel again. He loved the feeling of her hand on his back, he loved that she was here with him but he couldn't believe she was seeing him like this. "PLEASE MICHELLE, YOU CAN'T SEE THIS...GET OUT!" He tried one more time.

Although shaken by him yelling at her like that, she wasn't going to leave him like this. "No. Now where do you keep you face washers?"

He pointed to the drawers next to her and she reached down and pulled one out. When he thought he was finally done he turned around, faced her and looked her up and down. His eyes were watery and he looked so broken and defeated. Just seeing him in this state brought tears to her eyes.

He started swaying from side to side. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Would you Tony? If I was in your state, would you be leaving my side?"

"You haven't been a right asshole all night."

She washed the cloth in warm water as he stood watching her and then without a word being said between them she proceeded to wipe his forehead and cheeks. It felt so good, Tony closed his eyes and soaked in the moment. "Thank you Michelle."

She just gave him a small smile and then stepped to the side as he washed his teeth and got some of his hair wet. He was still drunk but no longer had the queasy feeling in his stomach. He took her hand, "I can't believe you saw that."

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't want to come and make sure you were ok? You just don't seem to get it Tony."

"Get what?"

"That you can lean on me. That you can tell me how you are feeling, what you are thinking..."

It was purely the drink talking and he got a cheeky grin, "All I'm thinking about his how much I want to take you right here, right now, on this counter..." He slowed his words down as he realised that he had actually just said that out loud.

Michelle's mouth dropped open. His words had just sent shivers through her entire body. She was completely floored by him but she was also scared to death it was just the drink talking. Did he really mean it? Was he just trying to avoid dealing with everything else? He had gone completely red, as she was sure she had as well.

He dropped his head, "Sorry I am being a jerk and you were trying to be serious. That was so out of line."

It took Michelle a couple moments to recover from his words before she could respond. "I just don't think I get what you are thinking. One minute your yelling, don't want me to touch you, screaming at me for coming near you whilst you were sick and now you make a comment like that...you are confusing the hell out of me..."

"Look I know I have been a real asshole tonight...but...just tell me...be honest...what ran through your mind just now when I said that? Did you want to deck me or..."

He could see she was starting to get the tiniest grin across her face and so he took her other hand and pulled her in close.

"G...good..."

He couldn't believe it. He lowered his voice a little. "When I found you Michelle, after that thing with your brother and we were hugging and I had my hand on the side of your cheek...what made you kiss me?"

"Tony..." she was really blushing now and her voice went all high pitched.

"NO, talk to me."

"What like you have with me?" she said sarcastically.

He loved that she was fiery and that she didn't let him get away with anything. He was so deeply in love with her it was completely overwhelming. "Fair enough, I'll talk but you first...did you want to kiss me or did it just happen? What were you thinking?"

She looked concerned as she was unsure of the reason behind his question. "Are you mad about it because you are my boss and I crossed a line?"

He laughed and then pulled her body in closer so they were actually now touching. "Michelle, I was the one holding you, I was holding your cheeks and had my face as close as possible to yours. I was crossing the line. I wanted to kiss you..."

"So how come you didn't?"

"Because you were crying. You were so vulnerable I didn't want to take advantage of you."

Michelle giggled a little, which he loved. "I've never done anything like that before Tony. That was so out of character for me, the whole time I couldn't believe it." She went a little quieter but looked him in the eyes. "I'd wanted to kiss you since I met you. Right at that moment when you were holding me and looking at me, like that...I just lost it. I had to have you..."

Tony was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. Hearing those words out of Michelle's mouth was a dream come true. Watching her squirm with being so nervous made his urge to take control grow even more.

His voice was soft, "How was I looking at you?"

Her breathing was getting heavier and she was now completely blush. "Sometimes the way you look at me...I don't know, it must sound stupid but it kinda feels like it is just for me."

"Trust me Chelle, I don't look at anyone the way I look at you."

He leant down a little so he could whisper. "You tasted so sweet, my god with your body pressed up so close to mine, if that bitch hadn't interrupted us I wouldn't have been able to stop."

Michelle was in heaven. Absolute heaven. The tone of his voice, his words, everything about him was driving her crazy. She repeated his words over in her head so she could remember them. She could feel he was turned on, he was pushed up against her body and that just about pushed her over the edge.

They stared at one another, so close, knowing if they kissed that it was going to take everything to the next step. But they were both hesitating, dragging this moment out for as long as possible. Michelle was the first to speak. "Tony, why did you call me tonight and then hang up? What did you mean when you said you have never felt like this before?"

Tony sighed. This was not where he wanted this conversation to go. Not now. Not without completely losing it. He knew he had to talk to Michelle about all this but if he didn't have her right now he was going to explode. He surprised himself (and he knew damn well he would never have the nerve to do this if he were sober) by letting go of her hands and reaching under her top. In one smooth move he slid his hands straight up her back and undid her bra. As he did this he spoke in an assertive tone, "For now, I need you to forget what I said, I want you."

Michelle froze. As his large, warm hands made their way around to her breasts she let out a loud groan. She couldn't believe what he was doing. It felt amazing and she didn't want him to stop. He was being playfully rough, which made it all feel even more passionate but his words had scared her. She knew he was in a really bad place right now, so was she, but she was really concerned about him. So he would know she didn't want him to stop, she raised her hands and began to undo her own buttons of her shirt. She watched as his mouth dropped open and what could only be described as a grunt fell out of his mouth, he gripped her even harder.

"I won't forget it Tony, how can I? I just opened up and told you exactly what you asked. Tell me."

"I'm not going to risk this. Do you know how long I've wanted this...?"

"So you are going to let me be with you and then drop some kind of bombshell on me?"

When she said it like that it sounded horrible and that's not what he wanted her to think, not even for a second. "It's nothing you don't already know Chelle. Don't say it like that."

Her voice rose. "Is all this because you have been drinking? You going to feel differently about me when you have to go back to work aren't you?"

His voice was loud now as well. He hadn't stopped exploring her chest either. "How the hell could you ask that?"

"Then what are you risking?"

He reached down and picked her up, placing her on the counter. She was staring at him with tears in her eyes. He was leaning in towards her. She almost yelled at him this time, "What are we doing? What's going on? You can't expect to do this with me and then leave..." She started to try and push him back but he just held her arms.

"I'm not leaving you. That's not what this is about. I don't want to talk about all that stuff because I don't want you to change how you feel. I didn't want you thinking about what I did to you today. How much I let you down. How I could have destroyed your life..."

"What? How could you have done that?"

Tony was yelling at her now, he was so angry that he was facing this. He had so much anger he didn't know how to control it. "What I had you do to Chapelle. You could have ended up in jail Michelle. Don't you fucking get that? I let you down, I let a lot of people down but are you really going to tell me you want to be with a guy that can't protect you, look after you?"

"Tony, I made those choices WITH you. You didn't make me do anything! You didn't let me down, you were the only fucking reason I got through the day."

He stayed staring at her, tears in his eyes like he couldn't believe what she said no matter how much he wanted to. "You don't need to say that Michelle, I can handle the truth. I am so angry with the way I handled so many things today..."

She pulled him in closer and ran her hands up and down his chest. "Would I be here Tony if I felt that way? Would I have come to the pub? Would I want this",  
she motioned her hands between them, "if I was disappointed with you? Give me some credit."

"It just hasn't sunken in yet."

Michelle couldn't get over the anger Tony was holding over this. She had never seen him like this before. So emotionally and completely out of control. She pushed him back. "And what about you, huh? What about all the ways I fucked up today? What are you going to think of me tomorrow? We can't do this..."

She was wearing a skirt and he pushed her legs apart and stood between them. "Don't go there Michelle. You were incredible today." He ran his hands up her legs, "And I've wanted this since the day we met. I've never been more ready. It's you..."

"Tony, look at me."

He did as she asked. "Let me get this right...you want us to be together now because you figure I won't want you once I've had a chance to stop and think? Is that right?

He looked so ashamed. He nodded his head and looked her straight into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful, amazing person in the world and I know when you have had a chance to calm down about all this and have time to think - what I've done, who I am...it's all going to sink in and make you run a million miles AND I wouldn't blame you..."

She stopped him by putting her hands on his chest. "But Tony, I don't understand a few minutes ago when I touched your leg you got furious at me saying that you couldn't bare for us to touch like that if I wasn't sure that was exactly what I wanted. You are not making any sense. On one hand you want to rush things in case I change my mind in a day or 2 and on the other hand you don't want to come near me in case I change my mind."

Tony knew he wasn't making any sense. Nothing made sense to him at the moment except for how strongly he felt for Michelle and how much he wanted her. He was scared to death that if he was with her and was able to feel that close to her that it would absolutely devastate him if she walked away from him. However the latter was not right now and all he cared about was right now. He was frustrated. "OK, I get it Michelle, I'm pissed and I'm not making any fucking sense I've been a royal fucking prick to you, I've confused you...there really isn't much more I could do to fuck things at up at the moment..."

She was so shocked at the anger and emotion coming from him. She wished she knew how to make him feel better. "Stop it Tony, just stop it! I can't stand hearing you talk about yourself this way."

Tears started to make their way down his cheeks and he so roughly wiped them away, it was like he didn't want one of them to make its way down his cheek so he just kept rubbing roughly. He didn't think he had ever felt so emotional, vulnerable, angry, scared and frustrated in all his life. Having a breakdown in front of Michelle was like a worst nightmare but he couldn't stop it, he didn't know how. The last couple days had finally made him snap. He knew she was his answer but now he felt like he was completely ruining his chance of that as well. He yelled, "What do you want? What do you want from me Michelle? Tell me and I'll do it...

Her heart was so breaking watching him like this. 'Talk to me Tony..."

"Every time I say something, I fuck it up or I confuse you even more...I even confuse myself more."

"That's ok, just keep trying...you will get there. What is making you so angry right now? Just answer that."

He studied her closely, "Can I be completely honest?"

"I expect you to be Tony, there is no point if you're not going to be."

He slid his hands across the sides of her bare stomach to her back where he pulled her in a little closer into him. "I am so angry that all I want is to be with you but it feels like I shouldn't or I can't or..."

"Shouldn't?"

"You have been through so much the last few days and are so vulnerable, I don't want to take advantage of you or push you or make you uncomfortable. HELL I don't know if you even really want to be with me."

"Tony, I'm sitting on your bathroom counter with no bra on and my shirt wide open, do you even understand how nervous I am? But you did it and I want to make you happy. Yes, I am vulnerable and all over the place at the moment but who cares? Aren't we both?"

He ran his hands back over her breasts. "A few minutes ago you were blushing and seemed all nervous and happy. I want that back."

She smiled, "I'm all that Tony. God, even now when you are yelling and so worked up...your eyes still make me feel special. Your hands, your touch is driving me insane..."

"Holy shit, you drive me crazy...just hearing you talk like that. You..."

"Are you nervous at all Tony?"

He laughed. "Like you wouldn't believe. Even though I know I have a lot more confidence because of the drink at the moment I am still so nervous my whole body feels weak."

He circled her nipple and tweaked it gently. He went to lean in but Michelle pushed him back. "But I am not going to be a one-time thing to you Tony. I can't do that to myself. It's not me or who I am and you mean far too much to me to be able to do that and then just go back to what we were before..."

Michelle suddenly became completely aware of the fact that her shirt was wide open, she had no bra on and she was on complete show to Tony. He was still standing between her legs as she sat on the counter. She felt completely exposed. She raised her hand to pull her shirt together but Tony caught her hands and stopped her. She looked up at him. He held her hands with the shirt in them. "Don't." He leaned in close so his mouth was right next to her ear. "Don't baby..." He began to kiss her neck softly and she tilted her head for him and within seconds he was roughly kissing all over her neck to her cheek and then finally to her lips.

They both gasped as their mouths joined and they kissed passionately. It was so intense they were both taken by complete surprise. They pulled back at the same time and looked at each other in the eyes for a moment before leaning straight back into the kiss. Tony's hands were roaming her entire body and Michelle tugged at his shirt for him to pull it off. He groaned and pulled it over head.

She was so aware that they hadn't sorted anything out. If anything, things were more complicated now than ever. Tony was extremely emotional and behaving with extreme confidence – Michelle figured that was the alcohol. It scared her that he would regret all this tomorrow and it was like he didn't want to give her a chance to not go through with this now. She didn't feel for a second she was being forced into anything – she had never wanted anyone more in her life, she was just hoping to God, he was going to still feel the same way about her tomorrow.

As they continued to kiss, she could feel his hands begin to make their way up her thighs. At first he was gentle but the higher up he got the tighter his grip on her became. Everything started to feel as though it was a blur. She could hear him grunting and groaning. As his hand reached the top of her thigh and slipped inside her panties she let out a loud gasp. It took him by surprise but also seemed to turn him on even more. He used his other hand to reach behind her and pull her in toward him. Hi voice was so deep, assertive and husky. "Closer baby...closer."

She reached for his jeans and within seconds he was helping her get them undone and off. Michelle couldn't believe it, this was going to happen on the bathroom counter. It was the most passionate and incredible experience she had ever had in her life but it was almost impossible to believe this was all happening, and like this.

Tony slid her underwear off and opened her legs even wider so that she almost had them wrapped around him. He couldn't get enough of her. They hadn't broken their kiss, his hands were exploring every inch of her and at the same time desperately trying to pull her in closer to him. When he had her in a position that he would be able to enter her, he used his hand whilst stopping the kiss and looking her in the eyes. "Oh my God Tony, you feel unbelievable..."

"Do you want me Michelle?"

She nodded, her head was spinning and she felt completely out of control.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it."

She loved this side to Tony. She knew he would be passionate, and take control but the more demanding and passionate he became the more he turned her on. She would do anything for him right now. "I want you Tony. I want you to take me."

That was it – her voice, her words, her tone – he couldn't wait a minute longer. "Oh Fuck. I need you Chelle..."

She nodded as she panted. She went to throw her head back with her eyes closed but Tony caught her chin, "No, look at me sweetheart...look at me."

As she did as he asked he pushed himself inside her. It was hard to tell who moaned the loudest but within a second, as Tony stood with her legs wrapped around his waist in complete control the passion was beyond anything either one of them could have imagined. His pace grew quicker and quicker as he struggled to hold on but he was desperate that they both climax together. He whispered into her ear, encouraging her, telling her how much he wanted her, how beautiful she was. Every word he said made her moan for him. He pushed himself even harder to the point her entire back was slamming against the counter wall. He hoped he wasn't hurting her but by her reaction, the look on her face and the way her eyes begged for more assured him it was ok. He had never had an experience like this before. It was so heated, so raw and full of intense desire. He begged her to come with him and within seconds she was at the same point as Tony and they climaxed together.

It took a long time for them to regain their breath and slow down. They didn't stop kissing for so long, neither wanting this to ever end. Tony nearly blurted out that he loved her but just caught himself. He wanted to tell her more than anything in the world but he was afraid. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes, he still couldn't believe this had just happened. He couldn't believe he was with Michelle Dessler.

Michelle was struggling to calm down. They were still in the same position, they just kept kissing one another and letting their hands roam each other's bodies. She ran her hand across his sweaty forehead and through his hair. He still had that look in his eye as he stared at her. She started to wonder what was going to happen next when he picked her up from the counter, she kept her legs wrapped around his waist. He spoke softly in her ear, "Feel like a shower?"

"Sure...yes, I mean...yeah that would be good."

They both laughed. As he placed her down so she was standing next to him he kissed her on the forehead, "You are amazing."

She felt like she could cry she was so emotional. She had just had the most intense intimate moment of her life with the man she had spent the last year falling madly in love with yet with the way everything had happened, she wasn't sure exactly where she stood with him. She could feel her face going blush at his compliment and he noticed straight away. "You have gone red sweetheart..."

"I guess I'm not use to having someone say such nice things to me."

Nothing could hide the shocked look on Tony's face. "You have to be kidding me...how you are not snatched up with someone talking to you like that every day is beyond me!"

"I could say the same thing about you." They both stayed staring at each other for a minute. It felt like the they were both thinking the same thing.

Tony felt like he just let the perfect opportunity go by to tell Michelle that he wanted to be that person in her life. That it made him feel a little sick because now that he had been that close to her, the thought of another man ever touching her made him feel physically ill.

Michelle watched as Tony started to turn the shower on and get things ready he swayed a little. She ran over to him and caught him by the arm. "Tony, you ok?"

He nodded his head and tried to give her a smile but it was more than clear he was still either drunk or feeling funny. "Yeah I'm ok, don't worry."

Michelle was worried about him. He certainly wasn't quite right. She was about to push it a little further when Tony's doorbell rang. Tony looked at his watch, it was nearly 7am. "Who the fuck is that?"

Michelle watched him as he continued to swear under his breath as he turned the shower off and pulled his top back on. She still pretty much had all her clothes on, she just needed to do her top back up and straighten herself up. She wondered who would be knocking on his door at this time of the morning. He was really acting pissy at them being interrupted. Michelle wasn't sure what she should do. "Tony, what do you want me to do? Should I wait here?"

"I don't want you having to wait in here by yourself. It is up to you...I'll get rid of whoever it is."

She watched as he kind of stumbled a little out of the bathroom and down the hall. She laughed a little quietly when she heard Tony scream "WHAT?" before even answering the door. She decided to hang back until she knew who it was.

It was Tony's brother Jeff. Tony stood looking completely confused at his brother, finally Jeff spoke, "Are you alright man? I got here as soon as I could."

"What are you talking about?"

Jeff laughed. "Were you seriously that tanked? You look like shit Tony! You called me off your head last night as I was getting on the plane home, I've been so worried about you."

Tony stood to the side to let his brother in. "Sorry, I was struggling. I barely even remember calling you..."

Jeff smirked. "Barely remember? You mean I consoled you about Michelle for 40 minutes and you don't even remember? Have you been awake all night?"

As soon as Jeff mentioned Michelle's name, Tony winced and looked down the hall-way to see her standing there looking very confused. He pushed the door closed and waved Michelle to come down. Jeff turned to see who Tony was waving to. Guessing it was Michelle straight away. He smiled at her and then looked at Tony. "Sorry..."

Tony looked humiliated. As Michelle got close enough to them, he did introductions. "Jeff this is Michelle, Michelle this is my brother Jeff."

Jeff smiled and put his hand out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Michelle. Sorry to interrupt you guys, I was just worried about Tony and my flight just arrived in and I wanted to make sure he was ok."

"Nice to meet you too."

Tony stepped forward. He still looked completely humiliated. "Sorry Jeff, I shouldn't have called you like that and worried you. I ended up calling Michelle as well and she was kind enough to ummm...drive me home."

Jeff grinned. "You call me any time, you know that. Just glad to see you are ok."

Michelle had no idea what to do. She was embarrassed, intrigued about Jeff's comment about having to console Tony for 40 minutes about her. She turned slightly, "Umm, how about I go and give you guys a chance to catch up..."

Tony jumped straight in. "No, no. I don't want you to go. Here I'll make us all some coffee."

Jeff then spoke up. "Nah, I'll leave you guys to it. As long as you are ok."

Tony started to back away from the door. "Just have a coffee. You came all this way..."

Jeff agreed. Michelle asked Tony if she could borrow a warmer top. Tony asked Jeff to give them a minute. Jeff made himself at home and headed into the kitchen to start the kettle whilst Michelle and Tony headed back toward the bedroom.

Tony grabbed a sweatshirt quickly and handed to it her. He spoke quietly, "I'm so sorry Michelle..."

"It's alright Tony. It's nice your brother cares about you like that to come and check on you." She gave him a little cheeky grin.

Tony rubbed his face and half smiled. He was embarrassed knowing she had heard Jeff's comment about him calling about her. He watched as she slightly turned to the side a little and went to pull the top on he had given her and that is when he saw bruising on the base of her lower back. He reached over to her, "Chelle, you have a bruise on your back!"

Michelle shrugged and continued to pull the top over her head, "I'm fine Tony."

He felt extremely concerned that the bruising was from him, when he had her on the counter. "No, its not fine, let me have a look."

"Tony, please don't worry. Anyways, your brother is waiting for us."

Tony stood behind her holding her by her waist. "I don't care." He lifted her top up slowly. He could tell she was holding her breath and it made him wonder if she already knew there was a bad bruise, that she had pain from it and knew he was going to find something. He gasped when he saw about 5 different areas on her back that were forming pretty dark bruises. "Oh my God Michelle."

She pulled away from him and pulled her top down. "I told you, I'm fine."

"You are not fine. That is from before isn't it? I was way too rough with you...fucking hell..."

She shook her head and folded her arms. "It doesn't even hurt..."

"Don't lie to me."

They stared each other down. Michelle wasn't upset with Tony over it, she was just as involved as he was. She was feeling funny though. After what they had just done, what she needed was to be close to Tony. Have him hold her – something to let her know he didn't regret it, that he was happy they had been together. Now with Jeff in the next room she knew she wasn't going to get that from Tony and it made her anxious and want to withdraw from him a little. In frustration she threw her hands up in the air, "So what? I was just as involved, it wasn't just you. It just happened. I'm fine..."

Tony was really upset. Upset at what he had done and now very upset at how Michelle was behaving. Was she regretting everything that had happened? Was she angry with him? The idea that he had hurt her, whether he meant it or not made him feel physically sick. He took a step towards her and lowered his voice. "Why are you acting like this? Why can't you even tell me the truth about how it feels?"

She sighed. "Ok...it hurts a bit. But it is just bruises and it will go away. Can we go back to your brother now? I don't need him thinking even worse of me..."

"Worse of you? What makes you think that?"

"I heard him Tony...he had to spend '40 minutes consoling you about me'. What did you tell him all the ways I screwed up yesterday and let you down?"

Tony was completely shocked. She had totally taken him by surprise. All he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. He needed to be close to her. He felt like everything was falling apart. "You really think I would say anything like that to Jeff about you? You really think I even think anything like that about you? That really hurts..."

"What am I meant to think?"

Tony stood so their faces were just a couple inches apart. He could see in her eyes how scared or frightened she was, how confused she was. "I was telling Jeff how much I cared for you but that I thought I'd really fucked everything up and would never really get the chance to be with you. He's known how I've felt about you for a long time. I told him we had kissed and that I wanted to call you but I didn't know if I should. I'd never say a bad word about you."

Michelle had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just freaked out."

"Because you are angry with me for hurting you? For last night?"

She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You just don't get it do you? What happened last night, what we did...I've never...I've never done that before. I've never been with someone that I haven't been dating for awhile. And...and...We were yelling, we were basically fighting and then that happened. I just need to be close to you. I want you to want to hold me...or...or something but I don't even know what you're thinking..."

Michelle didn't know how to finish what she was saying and she knew if she kept going or standing there with him looking at her like that she would really lose it so she pushed passed him and headed towards the bathroom. "Don't worry. Just forget it. You better got to your brother."

Tony couldn't believe it. He hated that she felt that way, that he had made her feel that way, especially when all he wanted was to be as close to her as possible and hold her. He rushed to catch up with her and caught her by the shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered into her ear. "You don't think I feel the same way? If Jeff hadn't come, I would have held you as close as possible in the shower and then I would have wrapped you up in my arms and not let you out of my sight for a second. I am scared to death of what you are thinking and feeling after the last few hours. We have so much to sort out. I'm going to get rid of Jeff. Will you promise me you will stay so we can talk and work this out? Please, please don't leave."

She nodded her head.

"Promise me Chelle."

"I promise."

He kissed the side of her face. "Please come back out. I know you feel like crap but I need to be able to see you. Just come back out and I'll have Jeff gone as soon as possible."

"Ok, let me just wash my face and I'll come out."

He whispered thank you and kissed her again before releasing her and heading back out to his brother.

**Thanks for reading – please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own 24 etc.. This is for adults not for children!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read. I hope you like:)**

It was more than clear to Jeff that he had interrupted Tony and Michelle. Tony still seemed to be in a really bad way. When he re-appeared and joined him in the kitchen without Michelle Jeff took the opportunity to try and talk to his brother.

"Tony, you are in bad shape. I'm really worried about you."

"I'm alright Jeff, I just haven't slept yet and I don't need to tell you how much I drank last night..."

"I get that Tony but I also know you went through hell with work before all this..."

Tony rubbed his face, "That's true. 24 hours of hell would be putting it nicely."

Jeff checked Michelle wasn't on her way out yet. "And what's going on with you and Michelle? Good sign she is here but how come you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders? How is it going? Have you told her how you feel?"

Tony sighed and checked again for Michelle himself before responding. "Oh My God Jeff, I have no idea if I have just completely fucked everything up or not. I was an absolute fucking mess when she came and got me at the bar. I went from yelling at her to cracking on to her within seconds of each other. I mean she knows how much I want her but I haven't told her that I love her..." Tony bent down and groaned. "Aaarrgghh I feel like I couldn't have gotten it all more wrong..."

"But she is still here Tony so it can't be that bad..."

"Because I just begged her to stay so we could talk and work things out."

Jeff was already nearly finished his coffee. "Look, I'll go. I just wanted to see that you were ok but I don't want to get in the way of you guys when it sounds like you seriously need to be talking to her. I just don't get you Tony, you always have your shit together, know what you want and how to deal with things but when it comes to Michelle..."

"I'm a complete mess?"

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

"Because I love her Jeff. I've never felt this way about anyone ever before in my life..." Tony stopped talking because Michelle wondered out into the kitchen.

"Hey." She smiled at them both.

Jeff smiled back at Michelle. "Thanks for picking up my little brother last night Michelle."

"Of course, I'm glad Tony called me." Michelle made sure to give Tony a look and smile as she spoke. He smiled back at her gratefully. "Where were you flying from Jeff?"

"Chicago. Just had some work there for a couple of days." He put down his coffee. "But look, I really should head home or my wife is going to be wondering where I have gotten too. It would be nice though for us all to get together for a meal so I can get to know you a bit better Michelle?"

Michelle nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds nice. It was nice to meet you; sorry I am a mess...that's what a couple days of no sleep will do for you!"

"Well, I tell you, I have no idea how you guys do what you do. I think running some financial accounts is stressful, I can't even begin to imagine what you guys go through. And it has been an absolute pleasure meeting you."

Michelle told him that she felt the same way back. As they headed for the door Jeff gave Michelle a quick hug and then one to Tony. "Call me later bro when you are up to it and we will organise that dinner."

Tony thanked Jeff again and then closed the door behind him. He looked at Michelle standing there in his sweatshirt which was about 3 sizes too big on her. She looked adorable. "Thanks for staying Chelle, my brother thinks you are great."

"He seems really nice. Can't believe how much you guys look like each other...and it's cute he called you his little brother like that..."

Tony laughed. "Yep, that's Jeff. Takes the big brother role very seriously. He is great though." They stayed staring at each other for a few seconds before Tony walked over to her. "Can I take another look at your back sweetheart?"

Michelle was going to say no but she softened her when he called her sweetheart. "Really, it's alright..."

Tony picked up her hands in his. "I feel physically ill knowing I hurt you..."

"Tony you didn't hurt me. It was the 2 of us you know..."

He smiled, "I know but still...please just let me see?"

She nodded her head. "Ok."

She pulled his top over her head. Then she was left with her shirt on. She felt nervous about just taking it off. Tony could tell she had become very nervous. He took her hand and led her over to the couch. He had her sit down and then he sat next to her. He started talking to her as he slowly undid the buttons to her shirt to help distract her and make her not feel so nervous. "I really am sorry we got interrupted. All I wanted to do was hold you sweetheart."

"I'm sorry I acted so sensitively before. I've never been in this position before and I guess I just kinda got emotional and freaked out."

He had her shirt undone now and so he helped her pull her arms out. "Trust me Chelle, I've never been in this position before either. I still can't get my head around what has happened over the last few hours, or how I have acted." Once the top was off, Michelle turned to the side so Tony could see her back.

He freaked out again seeing the bruises. He ran his hand ever so gently over them. "You must feel sore baby. You don't need to protect me from anything, please just tell me."

She sighed. "Alright it hurts. It didn't hurt at the time though, I only really started to feel it afterwards..."

"God, I'm sorry. I got very carried away..."

She turned back and faced him. "So did I Tony. That was pretty...

Tony hung onto her words waiting to hear how she was going to finish the sentence.

..Incredible."

He breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled. "That was the most amazing...I mean you, Chelle, you are just amazing."

He watched as she grinned from ear to ear and it made him feel really good. He almost felt like he was having a second chance with everything. "I wish there was something I could do for your back. Do you need any pain tablets or anything?"

"I'm ok, thank you, though. Just might have to steer clear of your bathroom counter for a little while."

He watched as her smile turned cheeky and he started to laugh. He couldn't believe how she could make him feel so happy with just a couple words and a look. She grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled in back on, making him feel a little disappointed. As tired and crappy as he felt just seeing Michelle like that made his whole body feel so alive.

She grabbed his hand. "Tony, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good...considering I haven't slept in 2 days and I drank enough for 3 people last night."

"Maybe you should get some sleep now?"

He pulled her in close next to him on the couch. "What are my chances of you staying and having a nap with me?"

She looked into his eyes and could see how much he wanted her to stay. He was holding her tightly and by the tone of his voice she knew that he really wanted her there. "If you have something I can sleep in, then I'd like that."

Tony let out the breath he was holding and without even thinking about it leant forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you. Come on, I'll even let you wear my favourite top!"

"Let me guess...a cubs t-shirt?"

He laughed. "Yes and it is a very special one."

They both changed and got washed up. Tony went to turn his phone off when he saw that there were a few text messages. He checked them quickly. They were from a couple of his friends reminding him about the game on tonight and that they had plans to meet up at a local bar to watch it. He had completely forgotten. He looked over at Michelle as she climbed into the bed and his first thought was that he didn't want to be apart from her, not even for a minute.

"What's up Tony?"

"Just some message from a couple friends reminding me that I had plans with them to watch the game tonight with them."

"How come you look so stressed out? Don't you want to watch it? You love watching..."

He lay down next to her, "It's you."

"Me?"

"I don't want to be apart from you right now Chelle."

Michelle's heart skipped a beat. He was so sweet and she loved how honest he was being with her. She rubbed his arm. "Do you want to watch the game though? I mean it's good for you to be doing things you enjoy at the moment."

"I want to watch the game but not as much as I want to spend time with you." He rolled and faced her. "Would you watch it with us?"

"I'll have to go home and change and stuff first but then if you want me to come with you then I will."

"Thanks sweetheart." He quickly wrote back that he would be there with Michelle and then turned his phone off. He rolled back into facing Michelle, "so how do you usually sleep?"

"Either on my stomach or on my side. You?"

"Perfect, I'm either on my back or my side."

Michelle sat up a little. "Can Iie with my head on your chest and with your arm around me?"

"I'd love that...come here." He pulled her down so that she had her head rested on his chest and his arm was around her. He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for staying Chelle."

She yawned. "That's ok, I don't think I'd be able to sleep if I wasn't here with you."

Tony flashed back to her telling him last night that she had been at home wide awake when his message had come through. "Are you ok?"

"It's just when I was home last night trying to sleep, every time I closed my eyes I felt frightened. I couldn't stop all these images from work flashing through my mind. When I am with you, somehow, I feel better."

Tony kissed her again. "Me too baby, me too. I want you to wake me if you can't sleep or you need anything or even if you just need to talk, ok?"

"Same with you."

Within minutes they were both drifting off into a deep sleep. Just before she completely dozed off she mumbled, "I love it when you call me 'sweetheart'."

He was just about asleep but her comment made his heart race and his stomach do flips. He rubbed her back. "You are my sweetheart."

* * *

When Tony opened his eyes he realised that neither one of them had moved at all. He looked at his watch and saw it was 6pm. They had slept the entire day. He felt Michelle begin to stir a little; he tried to soak in just how good it felt having her in his arms. Within a few minutes she did a stretch and then lifted her head. Her hair was everywhere and half covering her face. He thought she was the most stunning woman in the world. She looked at him with eyes half open and smiled. "Hey."

He brushed her curls to the side. "Hey you."

She dropped her head back down onto his chest so she was facing him. "I slept good. How about you?"

"We didn't move the entire time Chelle, probably the best sleep I've had in years."

"What time is it?"

"Just after 6."

"What time do we have to be out?"

"7."

Michelle sat up in a flash. "Shit Tony. Shit...we are going to be late! We should have set an alarm! How come you are so calm?"

Tony laughed, "Because lying here with you in my arms is perfect and I'm more than happy to be late for that."

She grinned and then leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "You are so sweet. We have to get up though...we have to still go to my house."

"Ok, ok. Do you want me to just grab my clothes and then we can go to your house and get ready there?"

"Yup, sounds like a plan."

They had both forgotten that Tony's car was still at the bar from last night. They decided to leave it there and take Michelle's. She still looked half asleep though so Tony offered to drive. She was more than happy to take him up on his offer. They were both so aware that they hadn't discussed last night or anything that had happened. They both knew they had to but on the other hand just having a bit of time together felt so nice. They had been through so much and they knew that conversation was going to be a difficult one.

At Michelle's they literally had time to simply get ready and then rush out the door again. As they drove to the bar Michelle started to become nervous about meeting Tony's friends and hanging out with them. He looked over at her as he drove and took her hand. "You feeling a little nervous?"

Michelle looked at him with a little confusion. "How did you know?"

"I can read you pretty well by now...and I would be if I were you. I really appreciate you coming but the second you want to leave you just let me know, ok?"

Michelle nodded her head and then went back to looking out the window. In simple moments like these it was easy to forget who they were and what they did for a living. Tony's ability to assess a situation and a person was a lot better than the normal persons. After such an intense night it was nice to be spending time together like this. Tony had been nothing but gentle and beautiful to her all day. She knew he still felt everything that was sending him out of control last night but maybe today had helped him calm down a little, or at least realise that she wasn't going anywhere.

At the bar Tony introduced Michelle to his friends that were there before they found some chairs at a table. Realizing they were starving they ordered in a pile of food and some drinks. Michelle decided she was going to have a few drinks and try and relax a little about everything. Tony's friends seemed very nice and were making her feel like a part of the group. She could totally tell that Tony had spoken of her before because they all seemed to know a fair bit about her and she caught them giving Tony looks of encouragement more than a few times. That made her feel good and not so guilty for all the times she had ranted and raved about him to her friends.

Halfway through the night and after more drinks than she had intended to drink Michelle made her way to the bar. She was feeling pretty tipsy. So was Tony, at least though so far he seemed to be having a good night. She ordered another round for the table and stood waiting for it. Tony had told her he would go and get it but it seemed to be at a crucial moment in the game and she had told him to relax, she was more than ok to get the drinks.

As she stood there a man approached her and stood right up next to her in her personal space. She took a couple steps to the side but he just followed. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?"

"I'm not alone. I'm with that group over there." Michelle then tried to just stare straight ahead while she waited for the drinks. He didn't budge though.

Tony had watched Michelle the entire time she had left the table and gone to the bar. He wasn't surprised to see that within moments of her being alone some guy had gone over to her. He stood up so he could hear a little better of what was going on. Then he saw the man ran his hand down Michelle's arm and rest it on hers. Tony's heart became to pound and he immediately felt anxious, protective and worried. He started to make his way over. He watched as Michelle pulled out of the man's grip but the guy just didn't seem to be getting the point and tried again. Tony walked straight over and slid his arm around Michelle. He looked the man dead in the eyes, "What's going on here?"

The man didn't seem ruffled by Tony in the slightest. "And you would be?"

Tony looked at Michelle who seemed very uncomfortable and then back at the man. He tightened his grip on Michelle. "I would be her boyfriend, time for you to clear off." As soon as he said the word 'boyfriend' he looked at Michelle to see her reaction. It had just slipped out of his mouth. Although they certainly hadn't had any formal conversation about the topic, after last night the thought of any other man being close to Michelle made him feel sick. She didn't seem to even flinch at his comment and if anything seemed grateful for him coming to her rescue.

"She didn't mention nothing about any boyfriend."

Michelle wrapped her arm across Tony's waist. "I told you I wasn't here alone. Please just go away."

Their drinks arrived and Michelle picked them up. Tony kept his arm around her and helped her carry the other pitcher. They made their way back to their seats. As they sat down, Tony leaned into Michelle and whispered. "Was that ok? I'm sorry I didn't know what to do..."

"No, thank you. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Thank you." She gave him a loving smile.

As much as that made Tony feel good, the more it amplified that he hadn't told Michelle how strongly he felt for her. He wanted to make his stance very clear to her before too much time went past. After the way they had been together last night he felt closer to her than he could imagine, he just needed her to know that this wasn't some fling, or casual feelings. That he was head over heels in love with her and wanted everything with her. He could see she was pretty tipsy and he wondered if now was the right time or if he should wait until it was just the 2 of them and they could talk it out properly. In the mean time he decided he could make it more than clear how he felt by his actions. He moved his chair over so it was right next to hers and put his arm around her. He leant over and kissed her on the side of the forehead. "Thanks for being here with me tonight."

"I'm having a good time. I'm glad you asked me to come. Ummm how are we going to get home though Tony? We have both had too much to drink."

He laughed. "We will call a cab. I guess tomorrow we are going to have to make a bit of a mission out of picking up both of our cars!"

They sat for another hour laughing and chatting. Tony was having the best night. He loved that Michelle was into baseball as well and seemed to be getting into the game just as much as the rest of them. He loved having her outside of work and seeing her in this environment. It was exactly how he had always pictured things would be with Michelle. She had such a fun cheeky side to her that he caught glimpses of at work but now outside of the office, she glowed. He knew she would be good for him – help him to lighten up a little and enjoy life again.

Michelle told Tony she had to go to the bathroom. As she stood up she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. It caught them both by surprise a little and they took a moment to stare into one another's eyes. She looked a little nervous and to stop her feeling that way immediately he grabbed her and pulled her back down and kissed her again on the lips. This time when she stood back she smiled. He gave her a wink and watched as she made her way off to the restrooms.

After 5 minutes without her returning Tony become worried. He at first tried to rationalise that maybe she was fixing her hair or make-up or something but as another few minutes past he became more and more worried. He didn't want to scare her off by being over the top protective but by the time it reached past 10 minutes of her being gone he stood up to make his way to check on her.

As he did he heard and saw a woman run out of the rest rooms screaming for help. She was yelling that a woman was being attacked and needed help. Tony's heart dropped and he bolted straight into the woman's bathrooms. He heard most of his friends jump up and follow but everything seemed to be in a blur. He just knew it was Michelle, he knew it was going to be the guy from before and he knew he had to get to her now.

He pushed the door open to see the man all over Michelle. He had her backed up against the wall. She was punching and kicking him but he was overpowering her and punching her back. Tony could see her top had been ripped open and there was blood on her. He grabbed the man from behind and threw him with all his might away from Michelle. He then punched the man twice as hard as he could in the head until the guy went down. One of his friends ran to the guy and told Tony he would hold him, to go to Michelle.

Tony turned to Michelle. She was in a horrible state. She was crying, trying to cover herself up and at the same time almost doubled over in pain. He stood in front of her. "Sweetheart, it's me, you are ok. You are going to be ok." He tried to pull her into his arms but it was difficult as she was withering in pain and he wasn't sure where she was hurt and he didn't want to add to her injuries. She started to slide down the wall until she was on the ground. Tony yelled at whoever was behind him to call an ambulance. He bent down on the ground over her. "Look at me baby, look at me."

She looked up at him. She cried his name and he swore his heart broke on the spot. He started studying every bit of her to see where she was hurt. He could see welts, swelling and bruising forming on the side of her face, neck and arms. She had a cut on her arms that would need stitches. She was trying to pull her top over her to cover herself up but it was torn and not working. He pulled his jacket off, "sweetheart, want me to put this on you?"

She nodded her head. She tried to move, "My stomach..."

"Did he hit you in the stomach?"

She nodded her head. Tony hovered over her so that he was the only one that could really see her. He so gently moved her hands to the side so he could have a look. She let him. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how long to wait but I was worried about you..."

"It's not your fault Almeida. You saved me from him."

As much as he appreciated her words, it did nothing to soothe him. He had been worried about her and wished like hell he had just gone to check on her earlier. He looked at her stomach and could see some bruising forming on her ribs just under her bra line. "You are probably winded baby from the force of him hitting you. Just try and take some really deep breaths and it will subside." He got his jacket and laid it across the front of Michelle to cover her up. He could tell straight away she felt a little better for it. He stroked her hair and told her help was on its way.

Michelle's eyes started to go blurry. She held onto Tony's arm but she could tell she might be about to pass out. She tried to tell him. He leaned in closer to hear what she was saying but she didn't get it out in time before she passed out.

Tony watched as Michelle's eyes closed and her head slumped down to the side. "Holy fucking shit!" He put his hand under her head to prop it up a little and continued to say her name repeatedly. He turned around and asked where help was. He heard someone tell him the ambulance would be here any minute. He knew the longer she was out cold, the worse it was, so he tried everything he could to wake her up but she wasn't coming around. He got someone to pass him a wet towel and he ran that across her face and forehead but that didn't help either. He could feel his legs going weak but he kept telling himself to keep it together for Michelle. For all the things he had seen in his life, this was fast becoming one of the scariest. "Come on baby, I love you, wake up."

Within a minute or 2 EMT's had arrived and they basically pushed Tony out of the way to get closer to Michelle. The snapped something in front of her nose waking her up immediately. They then began to try asking her questions. They started with her name and she got that right, then they asked her what her job was, she responded that she played baseball. They looked over at Tony and he told them that she was a Federal agent. They asked her who the current president was and as she tried to answer he eyes started to close again and they couldn't get a response from her.

Once the EMT's knew that Tony and Michelle were Federal agents they seemed a lot more accommodating to allow Tony into both staying close to Michelle and helping them. The police had also arrived by this point and had handcuffed the man and were already asking witnesses for statements. Tony kept holding Michelle's hand as they worked on getting her to come around better. She wasn't completely passed out, just out of it. They put some oxygen on her and asked Tony if he knew what injuries she had. He told them what he knew but made it clear he really didn't know what else there was. As soon as Michelle came around a little bit more they decided it was time to get her onto a bed and into the ambulance. Tony helped them gently get Michelle so she was lying straight on the floor and then onto the bed. He didn't let go of her in one way or another for a second.

As they were wheeling Michelle out to the ambulance she turned to Tony and spoke in a very weak voice. "I'm sorry. I tried to get him off me."

"You did amazing sweetheart. I am so proud of you. Don't you apologise for anything. We will be at the hospital in no time and they will make you feel a lot better."

He couldn't believe she was apologising to him. They allowed him to travel in the ambulance with Michelle to the hospital. He couldn't really do much other than hold her hand and keep assuring her that she would be ok. The EMT went to remove the jacket and Michelle objected. "I just need to be able to see your injuries..."

"No."

Tony gave the EMT a look like 'let me handle this.' He leant over Michelle and spoke softly to her. "Baby, we will keep you covered, I promise but they can't help you if they can't see. I'm here, I'll hold you the whole time, and there is no one else around except us and these doctors."

She looked at him pleadingly, after what had just happened the idea of anyone looking at her or touching her felt like too much to handle. "I'll be ok...I'll just..."

"No, you are not ok Michelle. You need help. I am so sorry you are going through this but you have to let them do what they need to do. I'll stay with you the whole time, I promise you that you are in safe hands now."

Michelle looked at him, surprised by the tone of his voice and how assertive he was. She could hear the fear in his voice and look of desperation across his face. She didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already clearly did. She nodded her head and moved her arms to the side.

The paramedic thanked Tony and then began to check Michelle all over. He had given her some IV pain killers that were setting in and Tony could see she was beginning to calm down a little. During the drive to the hospital they basically just kept her stable, awake and the pain under control. Once they made it to the hospital Michelle was taken straight through and a doctor was in the room within a minute to see her.

The doctor began asking Michelle what had happened, where she was hurt, what she could remember. Tony watched as she became frustrated and upset. His brain was in over drive trying to think of anything he could possibly be doing to make her feel better. Michelle was doing her best to put on a strong face and convince everyone that she was ok. Tony wondered if that was the agent in her or that she was having trouble accepting what had happened. The doctor asked Tony to help Michelle get into a gown. She seemed more comfortable to let Tony help than anyone.

As Tony helped Michelle remove her clothes he got an incredible shock when he removed her skirt and saw that her underwear was ripped and only hanging on by a tread. She had blood on her thighs. He felt like he was going to vomit, how far did this guy get with her and exactly what had he done? It made Tony realise that the man must have attacked Michelle the moment she walked into the bathroom. The thought that the attack had gone on for over 10 minutes was horrifying. He hesitated at the sight, he didn't mean to but the words just dropped out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Chelle, what did he do..."

She shook her head. "Nothing, he didn't, I didn't let him...maybe you shouldn't be here Tony."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I appreciate you saving me and bringing me here but I'll be ok from here. It's not your responsibility to..."

He cut her off. His voice rose in frustration. "Don't you dare try and block me out Michelle. What the hell do you mean it is not my responsibility?"

"I'm not and I don't want to upset you or get you angry. Just go!"

Tony couldn't believe she was saying all this. He understood that she was scared to death and it made him so angry he hadn't told Michelle exactly what she meant to him before. It scared him that she was trying to push him away. That hit a nerve – a deep insecurity that she would leave him. He pulled the gown over to cover her and then her reached back under and slightly tugged on the underwear pulling them straight off. "Yell at me all you want, try and push me away but I'm not going anywhere. This isn't about me being angry or upset, this is about you. And if you want to talk about responsibility...you are my mine. You are mine Chelle...do you get that? I'm not going anywhere!"

He couldn't believe he had just said that but he meant every word. He knew she hadn't heard him when he had said he loved her because she was passed out, it had just rolled off his tongue. He almost felt angry that she could possibly think after everything that had happened she wasn't everything to him. That he didn't consider he to be his girlfriend, even the word girlfriend seemed lame and in appropriate for what she meant to him. He was aware that she was staring at him in complete shock but he just kept moving forward. He got her settled back down and then he walked over to the doctor who was on the other side of the room. It made him feel sick but he told the doctor that her underwear had been ripped to the point he had barely had to touch them and they came off and that there was blood on her thighs. He hadn't seen a cut or anything but that clearly she needed to be checked out. The whole time he spoke he could feel a lump in his throat so big it made it hard to speak and he could feel his eyes were blurry from tears.

Over the next 5 hours it felt like a million things happened. The doctor sent a woman in to speak with Michelle and find out exactly what had been done to her. Michelle swore that although the man had ripped her underwear he hadn't gotten further than that because she had been kicking and punching him. The man had grabbed at her chest and pushed himself into her but mostly everything had been a wrestle between the two of them. She had been hit in the head quite a few times and had substantial bruising on the side of her head, cheek and chin. She had been winded and there were finger marks across her left breast and bruising on her ribs. She had needed 10 stitches to her arm and they had given her a lot of pain medication. Finally the doctor reported to Tony that although battered and bruised plus the wound to her arm she was going to be ok. She needed a lot of rest of the next couple days and was clearly going to be in pain but outside of that, she was alright. The doctor suggested Tony get Michelle to speak with someone about her ordeal and gave him a pile of numbers.

Michelle had been asking if she could go home. Finally the doctor granted her permission to be discharged as long as she was in the care of someone else and came back in within 48 hours to be checked again. She wasn't to be left alone.

They hadn't really had much of a chance to talk in the past few hours with everything that was happening. Tony hadn't left the room once and whenever he could he was either stroking her head or arm or holding her hand. He sat himself down next to her. "Ok, so you are allowed to leave, however you are not allowed to be on your own, they will only release you into someone else's care."

"But I live alone. I can call my brother or some friends..."

Tony was frustrated. "I've already told them you would be coming home with me."

"Tony I don't expect you to look after me. You asked me to come watch a baseball game with you; you didn't sign up for all this crap..."

He leaned over her. "Are you trying to push me away? Are you angry at me for this happening?"

"I'm not angry at you for this happening, it wasn't your fault."

"Do you regret being with me last night Michelle?"

She shook her head.

"No, say it."

She hesitated and that just set him off. "I knew it! You regret being with me. I knew once you had time to think about everything you would change your mind..."

"I never said that! Why are you so sure that I don't want you? I was the one that basically asked you out in the first place, remember?"

"Yeah but that was before a lot of things happened." He stopped and stared at her. She had tears streaming down her face and she looked completely confused. "Michelle, I know last night wasn't the most romantic way, I know it was really confusing and my behaviour was really out of line but surely...surely if anything, out of all of this you have realised how much I care about you, how much I want you. You literally turn me inside out, my heart races every time you look at me, and I feel weak in the legs when you touch me. I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you tonight. But you can't walk away from me, not without giving me a real chance to tell you how I feel and show you how good we can be together. Last night was the most intense, incredible experience of my life but it wasn't because I was drunk, it wasn't something that just 'happened' – it was something I've wanted since the day I met you and it was overwhelming how much more amazing it was to actually finally touch you, see you, feel you...it blew away all my fantasies about you. I don't know if you are trying to push me away because you are scared that last night was just a fling or something casual to me or if you wish it had just never happened...but I need to know."

Michelle held out her hand for him to take, which he did. "I don't know what to say...that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't regret a single thing that has happened Tony. I feel the same way, being with you last night was amazing. I guess I have just been scared to death that you would change your mind. You were so angry last night, I've never seen you like that before and I just haven't known exactly what you want or even have been thinking. I've never ever done anything like I did last night and it made me feel very emotional and scared that I gave myself to you and you might walk away..."

"I love you Michelle, I am so deeply in love with you I can barely think straight. I'm not going anywhere."

Tears poured down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumb. "I love you Tony, I have for a long time. I need you and I want you."

"Will you give me a chance then? Stop pushing me away?"

"I promise I won't push you away."

Tony sighed in relief. "Come home with me then. Be with me, let me look after you."

"I'd really love that."

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue with this story or not. Thanks!**


End file.
